1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic stabilization unit for watercraft such as boats, yachts and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 38 03 942 C3 discloses an apparatus for influencing the water attitude of a boat which responds even at small trim or heel angles and in which the trim and the heel are controlled independently. In this case, when the watercraft is at an angle, the control device is intended to be activated directly in that a moving contact transmitter body applies control contacts as a result of the inclination of the watercraft. Control signals for application to the drives of trimming flaps are produced by means of the contact transmitter body, as a function of the central control switch. In the case of heel, the watercraft is automatically realigned irrespective of how the wind is blowing or how many people are sitting on one side. The control signals act on the propulsion motors of the starboard flaps and of the port flaps in the sense of opposing flap movements. In this case, the alignment is in each case relative to a single inclination plane. In order to trim the boat with reference to two mutually perpendicular inclination axes of a reference plane, the invention provides for inclined attitude compensation to be carried out by means of only that trimming flap which is diagonally opposite the deep point of the boat. The control switch which is used as a nominal value transmitter can in this case be aligned horizontally on two mutually perpendicular axes.
One known automatic trimming system for propulsion and flaps permanently compensates for the inclined attitude in the event of course changes, a side wind or movement of people on the watercraft, and automatically corrects the water attitude (automatic trimming system for propulsion and flaps, ACS, Mente Marine, P.O. Box 472, FIN-65101 Vaasa, Finland). Sensors are provided for this purpose, which identify the speed, the roll movements, the yaw and the pitch movement. A program corrects the water attitude of the boat while it is gliding, and ceases only when the boat changes to the displacement phase. Undershooting of the gliding speed is identified by means of the engine rotation speed, as determined by the sensor. In this case, the system is matched to the sea state. A different sea state is likewise identified by the system. In this case, when the water is smooth, the trimming system corrects more quickly than when the sea is rough. If the trimming system identifies turning by means of the yaw rate signal, then more extensive control action is actively prevented. Only when the boat is once again traveling straight ahead in a stable form is the trimming system switched on again.
The control signals emitted by the controllers for the trimming systems are used to control actuating elements, which are known per se, for the watercraft. FIG. 1 illustrates a longitudinal trimming device 15 which allows power trimming of the watercraft by means of outboard motors and a Z drive. For this purpose, the longitudinal propulsion unit 23 of the watercraft is pivoted about the bearing point 9 in the direction of the arrow 8. In addition, trimming flaps 16, 17 can be operated synchronously.
One known lateral trimming device may have the trimming flaps 16, 17 which are illustrated schematically in FIG. 2, can be operated electrically and/or hydraulically, and are operated asynchronously.
Furthermore, longitudinal propulsion devices 23, for example at least one propulsion motor, usually in the form of an outboard motor, Z drive, shaft drive, are provided (EP1051326B1). A lateral propulsion device, which is not illustrated in any more detail, may have a bow jet steering device and/or a stern jet steering device.
The invention is based on the object of improving an automatic stabilization unit for watercraft such as boats, yachts and the like, such that the watercraft can be stabilized in all movement situations.
The known stabilization unit described initially, “Attitude Correction Systems—ACS A+” from Mente-Marine, has two functional blocks, by means of which automated longitudinal-trim control and heel compensation can be carried out, in each case when moving straight ahead.